Better?
by Amorous-Thunder
Summary: A Pokemon Conquest fic! Raichu accidentally falls asleep, forgetting that Hanbei is in trouble. Will Raichu and Kanbei get there fast enough to save him from this dreadful event, whatever the cause may be? Hanbei/Kanbei. One-shot. All the warnings you need to know are inside... Like JC Penny: it's all inside.


**It's a Pokemon Conquest story! :D Yaaaay!**

**Hmm... I never imagined doing a crossover in all my life... In fact, to tell the truth, I was a little confused whether to put it as a crossover or not, since the game itself is already a crossover. Heh heh...**

**_Disclaimer:_ Unfortunately, I don't own Pokemon, nor Samurai Warriors, so you can't sue me for either of them... I know, depressing, ain't it?**

**_Warning #1:_ YAOI! YAOI IS EVERYWHERE! RUN FAST! RUUUUUNNNN! (Pairing: Hanbei/Kanbei)**

**_Warning #2:_ The characters in the this story are most likely out of character, if not, very out of character. This is in due to my lack of knowledge pertaining to the following game: Samurai Warriors. Someday, however, I may play this video game, but for now... I am merely obsessed with Pokemon Conquest.**

**Oh, yeah... And since Kanbei is frightfully scary-looking, I like to imagine him... _Differently_. But... You can imagine him however you'd like. That's the magic of writing, my dear friend!**

**It's such a shame that Kanbei is so physically unattrative... But I _do_ like his personality... *sigh* I would have paired Hanbei with someone else, but... ****Well, I'd care to explain, but I don't actually care! XD HA HA!**

* * *

Better?

When Hanbei tried to convince Kanbei to go with him, he knew he would ultimately fail. Trying to get Kanbei to go anywhere was like trying to get a piplup to fly: it just wasn't going to happen, and Hanbei should have realized that from the start. Of course (albeit it was not obvious), they were the closest of friends, always side by side one another, but whenever Hanbei would bring up the notion of going anywhere outside the kingdom, Kanbei was not always in favor. While Hanbei enjoyed spending time doing more spontaneous and adventurous activities, Kanbei would rather enjoy a nice, leisurely day at home, training with his pokemon (not that Hanbei didn't enjoy the same; he _loved_ spending his afternoon sleeping more than anything else.) Such a case was often disputed between the two, and just as frequently would Hanbei leave without him, discouraged by his own defeat... And today, of course, was no exception.

Kanbei had just walked into the room, and upon seeing Raichu, he stopped. Raichu was walking down the steps, holding a paw to its mouth as it let loose a long-lasting yawn. When it had reached the base of the steps, it turned to see Kanbei staring idly at it, its black, sleepy-looking eyes barely open.

Normally, whenever Raichu was around, Hanbei was around. This was what aroused Kanbei's suspicion, for he noticed that no Hanbei was found in sight. He knew Hanbei to never leave home without Raichu, and this sort of contrary had baffled him, causing him to question the incident in his head, and to soon question aloud:

"Raichu...? Where's Hanbei?"

A look of panic swept over Raichu's face as its eyes grew into larger, black spheres. It looked as if it had just remembered something painstakingly awful as it stepped backwards. And it most certainly _had_ remembered something. Memories of this afternoon came crawling up the back of its neck and into the utmost portion of its brain. The foul words of its warrior-trainer were playing on repeat as it could do nothing more than listen to its deadly tune: "Raichu, go get help... Go get... Kanbei..."

Raichu stood motionless. "Rai... Rai!" It felt ashamed because it had fallen asleep earlier, leaving Hanbei to suffer.

Kanbei then began to understand why Raichu looked so panic-stricken, and with his eyes growing wide as well, he came to the same befalling conclusion. "Did... Did something happen to him...?"

As a way of hinting Kanbei to follow it, Raichu began to dart off, glancing over its shoulder at Kanbei to exclaim, "Rai-Rai!"

A rush of adrenaline overtook Kanbei as he surely _did_ follow, with his heart pounding so hard, it felt nearly on the verge of bursting. Chandelure, Kanbei's pokemon, tagged along shortly from behind.

_If Raichu was acting this rushed... Then something really disastrous must have happened to Hanbei..._

The two ran as Raichu led, eventually to meet with a pasture filled with trees. Branching from the trees were oran berries, and underneath one tree in particular was Hanbei, looking limp as he had his back slumped against the tree, a hand was on his stomach as his eyes were shut peacefully. Raichu pointed a paw at the lifeless figure and wailed, "Chu! Chu!" But Kanbei didn't hear any of it as he hastily made his way towards Hanbei, blocking out anything and everything but Hanbei around him.

"Hanbei!"

A sort of stirring occurred right after Kanbei did that. Hanbei shifted, stretched, and yawned. His eyes opened, landing lazily upon Kanbei and to the worried expression pasted upon his face. "Hm?" He appeared delirious. "... What is it, Kanbei?"

_Hanbei was... Hanbei was... Alive! _If it weren't for knowing that, Kanbei would have probably dropped to his knees beside Hanbei and... And... Well, none of that mattered anymore.

_But... __Wait. Hanbei really wasn't hurt, after all?_

The once worried look on Kanbei's face had now transformed into a boring stare. "Wait... You're not... You're not... Hurt?"

"Hm?" Hanbei repeated. He hadn't been listening to a word Kanbei had said, his mind had been elsewhere, lost in the clouds. He stood up to properly face Kanbei now. "Oh," he suddenly realized, "Raichu remembered." He grinned his playful grin. "Good work, Raichu."

_What's that got to do with anything?_

"Hanbei...," Kanbei began, already losing patience, "... What's this about?"

Hanbei held an index finger up, his grin widening. "I cut my finger on accident. See?" He let Kanbei examine the cut on his finger. The cut wasn't even visible, and as far as Kanbei could make out, it didn't even look like he had cut his finger at all. "So I sent Raichu to go and get you. Although...," Hanbei pondered for a moment, his eyes drifting away, "I don't exactly remember what I cut my finger on..."

_'That idiot,'_ Kanbei thought. _'He made me come all the way out here just so he could tell me about a silly, little cut?'_

"... And you conveniently fell asleep shortly after?"

"Yeah," Hanbei wagged his finger teasingly. "I got tired of waiting, you know? You took forever to get here."

"What! I came running when Raichu told me you were in danger! I was worried sick! Raichu was..."

_Wait. Raichu! Why did it take it so long to deliver the news?_

As Kanbei shot daggers at Raichu, Raichu's rat-like face composed an awkward grin. It rubbed the back of its head with a paw as it slowly began to back up.

_But... __Wait. Hold on. There was more._

Blushing profusely, Kanbei shot his glances back towards Hanbei. _Did he just confess that he was worried sick about Hanbei? That... Sounded a little weird, didn't it? Would Hanbei notice? More than likely. Hanbei was always quick to notice such things..._

Hanbei stared back at Kanbei's face, his expression blank, their eyes locking. Kanbei was sure that even Hanbei thought what he had said was a little weird by now... But, instead of looking alarmed or confused, Hanbei didn't look the least bit like that at all. He just smiled as if what Kanbei had said was a joke. He came up to Kanbei, poking his cheek and grinning more. "Aw... Look at that red face."

_Red face?_

Kanbei's cheeks grew hotter.

Catching Kanbei further off guard, Hanbei said, "So, you were worried sick, eh?"

In response, Kanbei's eyes widened.

Hanbei paused again. "Wait," he said. "Kanbei, why are you blushing? That's not normal... Are you sick? Do you have a fever?" He poked at Kanbei's cheek again, closely inspecting how red it had become.

Kanbei grew irritable, grabbing Hanbei's finger at once. "Be careful," he growled, "Or your finger won't merely be cut, but broken, too."

Hanbei pushed a shy, uncomfortable grin, gulping roughly. "You say that like it's going to happen..."

"You think?" Kanbei asked, studying Hanbei's finger in turn. He froze, his blue eyes staying glued to it. "... Is it okay? Does it hurt?"

"You say you're going to break it and then you get worried about it? You make no sense, Kanbei," Hanbei teased. "But, hey, if you're so worried about it, why don't you just kiss it and make it feel better?"

Silence fell between the two. A somewhat awkward tension grew between them. Hanbei began to wonder if Kanbei was actually taking what he had said seriously. He hadn't meant it to sound serious - he was only joking around, like he always does. But after so long, Hanbei grew tired of the building anticipation and was ready to pull his finger away. However, Kanbei wasn't quite finished yet. He kept a tight grasp around his finger, slowly narrowing his head down to softly kiss the tip of it. Hanbei's face became flooded with a red hue, his body became dominated by a fit of shivers, and he overall just became incapable of holding back a tantalizing embarrassment that overwhelmed him.

_What was... What was Kanbei doing!_

When all else was done, Kanbei lifted his head, not fully meeting face-to-face with Hanbei, but rather, somewhat to avoid doing so. It was obvious, even with his facial features partially obscured, that his face had become a red, too. He panted slightly. "... Better?" He asked, trying his best not to stutter and to sound as completely composed as ever.

Hanbei blushed further. "I... I... Uh... Umm... Uhmmm..." He squeezed his eyes shut. "G-Gotta go, Kanbei!" And with that, he bolted off along with Raichu, not once looking back to see Kanbei ever again...

Until... The next day, that is...

~END~

* * *

**So, you liked it, right? No? Oh... That's awkward...**

**Well, even if you didn't like it, you can at least lie to me in a review and say that you did. ;D Ha ha. No, just kidding, please tell the truth. Constructive criticism is always welcome. And... Even if you didn't like the pairing, you at least found it somewhat cute/enjoyable... Right?**


End file.
